Chanson Pour Toi
by Mokynha
Summary: - Weasley, você gosta de música? – perguntou, calmamente."
1. Chapter 1

**Título da Fic:** Chanson Pour Toi

**Autora:** Mokynha

**Categoria:** Romance

**Classificação:** NC 17

**Sinopse:** "- Weasley, você gosta de música? – perguntou, calmamente."

**Spoilers:** Dealthy Hallows

Capa: http : / i16. / albums / b4 / angelinamichelle / Capas / capasportifolio / 112 . jpg

**Disclaimer:** Todos (ou quase todos) os personagens são da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. A fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Chanson Pour Toi**

Prólogo

_Eu nunca havia gostado muito de música. Na Toca nós éramos muitos e tínhamos tanto o que fazer que escutar músicas sempre ficou em segundo plano. Quando entrei para Hogwarts, o fato de não apreciar canções foi muito notado por minhas colegas de quarto, mas ainda assim isso não mudou._

_Quando comecei a namorar Harry, nós não tínhamos uma música especial, e acabamos por não sentir falta disso, já que tudo que não envolvesse Voldemort, Malfoy ou me beijar ficava esquecido._

_Quando finalmente a guerra acabou, as obsessões de Harry se restringiam a me beijar apenas. Mas nós sentimos a falta de muitas coisas no nosso namoro. Falta de conversas, falta de cumplicidade, falta de companheirismo. A falta de música eu acabei notando muito tempo depois, quando meu namoro com Harry era uma lembrança distante e quando a falta de música não mais abrangia todos os cantos de minha vida._

_Mas, não me adiantando muito na historia, quero voltar ao tempo em que eu não percebia as carências do meu namoro, um tempo em que a ilusão de que formar o casal Harry Potter e Ginevra Weasley era minha maior realização ainda persistia em minha mente._

* * *

A guerra acabara havia dois anos. Mas, como dizia um sábio trouxa, Einstein, o tempo é relativo.

Aqueles foram dois longos anos para toda a comunidade bruxa. Mil reviravoltas aconteceram entre o dia em que se desenrolou a Batalha de Hogwarts e a Segunda Festa da Celebração. Famílias que antes eram poderosas perderam completamente seu campo de influências, enquanto outras que eram menosprezadas ascenderam na escala social bruxa. Outras famílias perderam e retomaram seu poder em pouco menos de um mês. Casais se formaram e se partiram, casamentos aconteceram, crianças foram concebidas e vieram ao mundo em meio à balbúrdia de um pós-guerra.

Muita gente morreu nos porões escusos do mundo mágico, afinal, uma guerra nunca acaba de uma só vez. As rixas e as opiniões continuam as mesmas, e pequenas guerras pessoais são travadas e escondidas dentro de quartos escuros e porões pestilentos.

Para mim, aqueles foram anos de sonhos. Eu tinha Harry finalmente para mim, mesmo ele tendo que resolver problemas do Ministério. Eu me sentia nas nuvens, completamente alheia a nuvem de poeira que baixava, revelando todas as marcas deixadas pelas inúmeras batalhas ocorridas.

Foi no final daquele segundo ano que eu voltei à realidade. Exatamente um mês antes da Festa da Celebração, eu e Harry nos encontrávamos sozinhos na Toca, num raro momento de intimidade. Nós namorávamos há bastante tempo e, por mais adolescente e cheia de hormônios que eu fosse, nós ainda não havíamos dado um passo à frente em nosso relacionamento. Aliás, Harry nunca tinha sido muito enfático quanto a isso apesar de tudo. Até aquele dia.

- Eu já disse que adoro o cheiro do seu cabelo? – ele murmurou no meu ouvido, causando-me arrepios.

Eu sorri e busquei sua boca novamente. Nós estávamos em meu quarto, minha blusa caída ao lado da cama, a de Harry jogada perto do armário e suas mãos escorregando pelas minhas costas em busca de meu sutiã. Eu podia ter me conservado virgem até ali, mas isso não queria dizer que eu era uma santa.

- Oh, Ginny! Eu amo você! – ele exclamou quando liberou meus seios da peça de roupa que os cobria. – Eu a quero tanto. – Harry desceu as mãos para minhas calças.

O resto foi muito rápido, mas, quando eu retomei o controle da situação, Harry estava a ponto de tirar o que eu havia guardado com tanto zelo para um momento especial.

- Harry, não!- eu levantei num pulo da cama, puxando os lençóis comigo.- Não é a hora certa ainda. Eu preciso de mais tempo.

- Mais tempo Ginny? Para quê?- Ele levantou e se dirigiu para meu pescoço, meu ponto mais fraco.

- Oras, Harry, mais tempo para me preparar. Eu não quero que as coisas aconteçam assim, sem uma ocasião especial.

- Ginny, você está sendo infantil. Já passou do tempo de você esperar por um conto de fadas.

- Mas eu não espero um conto de fadas, só espero que a minha primeira vez seja em um dia especial. – eu respondi calmamente.

Ele me olhou, primeiro exasperado, depois, irritado. – Ok, Ginevra. Se você precisa tanto de um tempo. – e saiu sem mais nem menos, colocando suas roupas com um aceno de varinha.

Eu me sentei na cama e fiquei olhando para porta de boca aberta. Harry nunca havia sido tão... Estúpido.

* * *

N/A: Então. Eu finalmente tomei coragem pra publicar. A princípio, esta fic participaria do Challenge Louco Amor do 3V, mestrado pela Moony Ju, porém, como eu nunca consigo cumprir prazos para terminar de escrever, ela não foi acabada a tempo. Mas como a minha beta insiste pra que eu publique (e porque eu sempre quis publicar alguma coisa), ela está aqui.

Este primeiro capítulo não tá grande coisa, mas ela engrena mesmo pelo terceiro... P tenham paciencia comigo

Alguns avisos: eu desconsiderei o epílogo de DH, e alguns personagens às vezes fogem um pouco da caracterização original, por pura incompetencia da autora.

Agradecimentos especias:

à Licca, por ter betado e me incentivado a escrever mais que qualquer um.

ao Luca, por toda a ajuda com o francês.

à Lauh Malfoy, pq ela leu xDD

à Angelina Michelle, pela capa linda xD

ao Henrique, (pq ela ainda vai ser terminada e ele vai poder ler)

e finalmente, ao meu kitty, pq ele serve de inspiração sempre xD


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 – Intro

Três dias depois da saída intempestiva de Harry do meu quarto, nós nos encontramos em Londres, eu saindo para o almoço do curso para curandeiros e ele voltando do Ministério, onde estivera ajudando alguém em algum julgamento importante.

Nós entramos num pequeno restaurante decorado com fotografias de celebridades do mundo bruxo. A foto de Harry estava na parede da entrada, maior que as outras. Nela, ele acenava com a cabeça, tímido, enquanto enrolava uma porção de massa no garfo.

- O que você vai pedir? – ele perguntou, solícito.

- O de sempre, e você?

- Também. – ele fechou o cardápio e chamou o garçom, que nos atendeu em um instante. Depois de pedirmos, o garçom se retirou, correndo para outra mesa onde uma cantora do grupo "As Esquisitonas" abanava freneticamente. Um silêncio desagradável recaiu sobre nossa mesa, até que Harry resolveu falar alguma coisa:

- Ginny, eu queria pedir desculpas a você. Você sabe... Pelo que eu fiz...

- Sim, eu sei. – interrompi, contrariada.

- Eu estava de cabeça quente, não estava pensando direito.

- Isso não justifica a forma como me tratou. – respondi, magoada.

- Eu sei, Ginny. O que eu posso fazer para reparar meu erro? – ele me olhou com olhos pedintes e um sorriso de canto de boca. Milhares de garotas matariam por aquele sorriso.

- Fazer com que aquilo não se repita seria um bom começo. – eu sorri.

- Nunca mais, eu juro. – ele beijou duas vezes os dedos indicadores cruzados, um de seus gestos tipicamente trouxa. – Agora, outro assunto que eu gostaria de tratar com você...

Ele então falou sobre como eu havia tido um papel significativo para ele na guerra, que havia sido uma grande bruxa e que as pessoas me reconheciam como alguém de muito talento.

- Onde você quer chegar com isso, Harry? – perguntei, fazendo com que se apressasse.

- Ginny, o departamento de aurores está precisando de maior contingente. Eles me pediram indicações, e eu não pude deixar de pensar em você. Você sabe, Voldemort não era o único bruxo das trevas e, agora que ele se foi, outros estão tentando tomar seu lugar. – ele fez uma pausa quando viu que o garçom chegava com nosso pedido. Depois que ele se retirou, Harry continuou. – Há casos de torturas e mortes em New Castle, confusões com trouxas em Manchester e até em Hampshire há casos de problemas com artefatos das trevas.

- Eu não quero ser uma auror, Harry. Você sabe disso.

- Mas, Ginny, é um trabalho incrível. Você seria bem remunerada e teria o respeito da comunidade bruxa também. Além de combater as trevas, claro.

- Harry, esse é o seu perfil, não o meu. Eu não quero nunca mais ter que me envolver com batalhas e mortes. Por que você acha que eu escolhi a carreira de curandeira? Para salvar vidas. A última coisa que eu quero agora é gerar mais mortes.

- Mas Ginny, esta é uma oportunidade única. – ele tentou me convencer com aquela cara de herói.

- Não para mim, Harry. E chega desse assunto. De quem era o julgamento hoje? – eu perguntei, sorvendo um gole de vinho logo após.

- Dos Malfoy. – ele falou com uma careta.

- Qual foi a parte da fortuna deles que foi confiscada?

- Nenhuma.

- Quantos anos de prisão eles pegaram?

- Nenhum.

- A sua interferência não serviu de nada desta vez? – perguntei, intrigada.

- Serviu. Eles só pegaram 1 ano de serviços para a comunidade. Era isso o que eu queria.

- Como assim? Achei que você quisesse que eles pagassem pelo que fizeram. – levantei a sobrancelha.

- Mas eu tinha uma dívida com eles. Agora estamos quites. – ele aumentou a careta de contrariado, depois relaxou. – Pelo menos Malfoy vai pagar pelo que fez.

- Qual deles? Pai ou filho?

- Filho. Ele recuperou o ano que perdeu em Hogwarts e vai entrar para o Departamento de Detecção da Arte das Trevas.

- Ele vai para o ministério? Que falta de bom senso o colocarem lá. Ele é perigoso! – exclamei surpresa.

- Ele é um idiota, isso sim. Mas um idiota que conhece as Artes das Trevas. Antes ao nosso lado que ao lado dos outros. Além do mais, ele vai pagar por tudo que fez trabalhando. Acho que este departamento é o que tem mais trabalho agora se comparado aos outros. A política do ministério agora é "Antes Prevenir a que Remediar". – ele falou, entre uma garfada e um gole de vinho.

- Eles estão certos. Já basta de problemas. – eu comentei.

- Ginny, sobre o cargo de auror. – ele retornou ao assunto. Eu bufei.

- Achei que este assunto já estivesse encerrado.

- Eu acho bom você saber que eu coloquei seu nome na lista dos chamados. Não há como tirar agora.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ?- eu vociferei.

- Coloquei você na lista dos chamados. Não me passou pela cabeça que você fosse recusar.

- Como você pode resolver a minha vida assim, sem nem me comunicar? O que você tem nessa sua cabeça, Harry? – eu estava furiosa. – Agora você vai resolver este assunto. Não quero saber como, mas você vai resolvê-lo, e bem rápido!

- As coisas não funcionam assim, Ginny!

- Pois vão funcionar. Perdi a fome, com licença. – peguei minha bolsa e me retirei daquele ambiente que me sufocava. Eu estava furiosa, pronta para atacar o primeiro que passasse pelo meu caminho.

Voltei ao prédio do curso, que ficava numa espécie de universidade, onde vários cursos de especialização eram ministrados. Apressei-me para chegar rápido à biblioteca, a fim de poder revisar algumas matérias que havia estudado durante aquela semana.

A Biblioteca era parecida com a de Hogwarts. As estantes de madeira estavam organizadas de maneira a facilitar o alcance dos livros, apesar da pouca distância entre elas. Ao longo do enorme cômodo, várias mesas e cadeiras estavam espalhadas, além de poltronas de leitura. Alunos esparsos debruçavam-se em cima de pilhas de livros, tentando absorver alguma coisa dos escritos, e uma bibliotecária mais assustadora que Madame Pince revisava o Livro de Retiradas.

Caminhei entre as estantes procurando algum livro que servisse ao meu propósito quando avistei a prateleira que procurava semi-escondida atrás de um rapaz alto.

Cheguei mais perto para pegar um livro e prestei atenção na pessoa ali parada. Ele não era exatamente bonito, mas tinha um charme entre o queixo fino e o nariz aristocrático. Por alguns segundos eu não o reconheci, mas, quando ele falou, logo lembrei.

- Weasley, é feio bisbilhotar. – ele tinha a voz arrastada e um sorriso irônico no rosto. Não sei como pude não reconhecer o Malfoy.

- Malfoy, eu não estava bisbilhotando.

- Então estava admirando minha beleza. Eu sei como sou irresistível.

- Claro cara de doninha. – sorri irônica, também. Não é só ele quem consegue dar aquele sorrisinho.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Conseguiu um emprego de faxineira? Não é qualquer um que consegue pagar os cursos daqui, e, certamente, a sua família não se encontra no grupo dos que conseguem. – ele perguntou, voltando a folhear o livro.

- Você não muda mesmo, não é, Malfoy? O que, afinal, _você_ está fazendo aqui? Que eu saiba você tem muito trabalho a fazer no ministério.

- Anda pesquisando a minha vida? Ou o seu namoradinho já andou fazendo fofoca por ai? – ele me olhou diretamente nos olhos.

- Harry me contou uma coisa ou outra.

- Tsc, tsc. Potter agora deu para ser fofoqueiro. Que ele era um grande idiota eu já sabia, mas agora preciso acrescentar mais uma qualidade à minha lista. – ele voltou a seu livro.

Eu revirei os olhos. Peguei o livro que precisava e já ia saindo quando ele me chamou de volta.

- Hei, Weasley! Pelo menos uma coisa eu tenho que dar o braço a torcer. Ele escolheu uma namorada bonita, pelo menos. Acho que uma pessoa não pode ter todos os defeitos do mundo. – ele gesticulou, fingindo pesar.

- Talvez só você consegue esta proeza. – eu rebati, virando as costas, e fui procurar uma mesa.

Passaram-se dez minutos e eu estava começando a mergulhar nos estudos quando alguém sentou do meu lado.

- Então, como alguém escolhe um quatro-olhos com complexo de herói para namorado? – era Malfoy de novo. O que tinha dado nele? Alguém havia colocado alguma coisa na sua comida.

- Primeiro: ele não tem complexo de herói. Ele é um herói...

- Isso já faz parte do passado, Weasley.

Eu bufei por ter sido interrompida, mas continuei:

- Segundo: isto é uma biblioteca, aqui nós fazemos silencio. E terceiro: você está doente?

- A bibliotecária foi dar uma volta e não, eu não estou doente. Só fiquei curioso e vim fazer algumas perguntas.

- OK. Já acabou? – perguntei, cansada.

- Não. Você quer sair para tomar um café depois da aula?

- Tem certeza que você não está com febre? – eu fingi medir sua temperatura.

- Digamos que é um assunto profissional, Weasley.

Eu pensei um pouco. Acho que não faria mal nenhum. E seria bem feito para o Harry.

- OK. Minhas aulas acabam às 5.

- Certo. Encontro você na cafeteria às 05h30min. Não se atrase, eu odeio atrasos. – ele provocou.

- Será que agora você pode me deixar estudar? – resmunguei.

- Tudo bem, Weasley. Até mais. – ele levantou e saiu, a capa preta revoando atrás.

Às 05h25min. Eu desci as escadas até a cafeteria. Estava temerosa, afinal, Malfoy era perigoso, curiosa para saber o que ele queria conversar e um tanto nervosa, porque, no fim das contas, ele ainda era um homem. E eu não saia com alguém que não fosse Harry havia um bom tempo.

Cheguei lá e ele estava sentado em uma mesa, batendo o pé. Caminhei até lá e me sentei à sua frente.

- E então, Malfoy? Qual era o assunto que você queria tratar comigo? – falei, indo direto ao ponto.

- Olá, Weasley. Quer tomar alguma coisa? – ele ignorou minha pergunta.

- Um capuccino com chantilly, por favor. – me dirigi à garota parada ao lado da mesa.

- O mesmo para mim. – ele dispensou a garçonete com um abano de mão e virou-se para mim. – Assim você vai ficar gorda.

- Você também. – sorri falsamente.

- Malfoys não ficam gordos. Você tem que ter cuidado, sabe, tendência a engordar é genética... Você sabe, sua mãe não é uma beldade.

- Se você me chamou aqui para ofender a minha família, vou embora neste segundo. – reclamei.

- OK. Sem ofensas. Desculpe, é difícil perder o costume. – ele mantinha o sorrisinho irônico estampado no rosto.

- Deve ser difícil deixar de ser um trasgo.

- Eu nunca fui um trasgo. Só fui indelicado algumas vezes. Peço desculpas por todas elas. – ele estendeu a mão para mim.

- Você tem certeza que está bem? Eu acho que tem algum problema. Crise de personalidade? – estendi a minha mão timidamente.

- Resolvi ser uma pessoa melhor, doar-me à sociedade e comecei por socializar com Weasleys. O próximo da lista vai ser o seu irmão, o seguidor do Potter. – ele declarou fazendo cara de santo. Depois voltou à mesma feição de sempre. – Ora, Weasley. Eu preciso de ajuda no trabalho. Agora que você está no grupo de aurores, eu acredito que seja a mais indicada para me ajudar.

- Eu não estou no grupo de aurores. Harry me inscreveu, mas eu não vou aceitar o emprego. Além do mais, eu nem fiz o curso ainda.

- Você não tem a mínima idéia de como funciona, não é? Com o curso de curandeira você está apta a ser uma auror-curandeira. Vocês servem bastante na área de pesquisa. E você não pode simplesmente recusar. Quando seu nome foi colocado naquela lista, você assumiu um compromisso mágico. As conseqüências de quebrá-lo são terríveis.

- Mas eu não pedi que meu nome fosse colocado. Aliás, eu nem sabia.

- Isto não interessa. Talvez o seu precioso namorado tenha burlado algumas regras para colocar você lá, mas agora você está lá e não tem mais escolhas. Bem vinda ao clube. – ele deu uma risada vazia. – O que me leva ao assunto que trouxe você aqui.

Nós fizemos uma pausa para receber os capuccinos que havíamos pedido. Depois ele continuou.

- Você é a única auror-curandeira inscrita nesta turma. E as pesquisas que eu estou fazendo envolvem pessoas. Portanto eu pedi que você fosse transferida para o meu setor, pelo menos pelo tempo de duração da pesquisa.

- Por que eu?

- Eu acabei de falar. Você é a única auror-curandeira. Eu não tive _escolha_.

- Certo. Eu tenho uma agora, de não trabalhar com você? – perguntei mal-humorada.

- Não, não tem. O meu pedido já foi aceito. – ele deu um sorrisinho irritante. - Às vezes é bom ter alguns contatos.

- Eu não sei o que deu nas pessoas agora. Todos resolveram que era hora de tomar decisões por mim e não me avisar. – parei para tomar um gole do capuccino. – AI! – gritei. A bebida estava quente e eu havia queimado minha língua.

- Que foi, Weasley? – Malfoy levantou-se, num pulo, por puro reflexo. – Deixe-me ver isso aqui. - ele tentava examinar minha boca.

- Não é preciso, Malfoy. Eu só queimei a língua.

- Eu conheço um feitiço para aliviar a dor. Tire a mão da frente da sua boca. – ele ordenou e eu prontamente tirei. – _Ignis Curare._ – o alívio foi imediato.

- Obrigada, Malfoy.– sorri para ele.

- Não há de quê. – ele retribuiu com um sorrisinho, olhando para minha boca. Logo subiu o olhar. – Weasley, você sabe o melhor jeito de descobrir se esse feitiço funcionou? – o sorriso agora era enigmático, fazendo com pequenas e estranhas centelhas descessem pela minha espinha. _O que significava aquilo?_

- Não, não sei. Como?

- Beijando alguém. – e em menos de um segundo ele estava com os lábios colados nos meus. Não consegui reagir àquilo. Malfoy cheirava muito bem, e eu estava inebriada com ser perfume. Senti seus lábios acariciando os meus e, logo depois, sua língua pedindo entrada. Fiz a única coisa que parecia certa no momento: abri meus lábios e deixei que me beijasse, retribuindo com tanta vontade quanto era beijada. O beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais rápido, até eu interrompê-lo com um empurrão.

- Não, Malfoy. Isso está errado. Você não está muito certo da cabeça hoje, e eu tive um dia muito agitado. Vou embora. – eu gesticulava muito, e ele me olhava com uma cara de enfado.

- Weasley, o que tem de mais nisso?

- O que tem de _mais_? – exclamei, irritando-me. – O que tem de mais, Malfoy, é que eu tenho um namorado, que por sinal não gosta de você. Aliás, EU não gosto de você. Então, acho bom você parar com essa de tentar ser bonzinho comigo porque eu conheço você e sei que não é flor que se cheire.

- Eu não sabia que as pessoas que eram boazinhas com você a beijavam, Weasley. Imagino o que não fazem as pessoas que são realmente boas. – ele riu.

- Chega, Malfoy. Não me procure mais. – peguei minha bolsa para me retirar e ia me dirigindo para o caixa, quando ele disse:

- Sinto muito, vou procurá-la muito mais do que gostaria.

Resolvi ignorar o comentário, paguei pelo fatídico capuccino e sai titubeando pelos corredores da universidade. O dia havia sido confuso e muito agitado, então aparatei na Toca, preparei um banho quente, comi alguma coisa e fui me deitar, desejando esquecer todas as confusões que eu tinha arranjado.

* * *

N/A: E então, o que acharam? Reviews, pessoal, reviews... xDDD

Bom, eu adoro uma actionzinha, mas tudo tem uma explicação depois,

bjoquinhas


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2 – Primeira Estrofe

Capítulo 2 – Primeira Estrofe

No dia seguinte, após uma noite de sonhos muito agitados, eu me levantei correndo, atrasada para o curso. Mamãe estava na cozinha, preparando algo extremamente elaborado para o almoço.

- Bom dia. – dei um beijo em sua bochecha – Quem vem para o almoço hoje?

- Bom dia! – ela respondeu com um sorriso. – Gui e Fleur. E talvez Carlinhos.

- E eles merecem todos esses preparativos? – levantei a sobrancelha.

- Acordei com vontade de cozinhar algo especial hoje.

- Sorte a deles. Eu tenho trabalho a fazer. Falta apenas uma semana para o fim do curso e para a apresentação da minha tese e eu estou meio atrasada.

- Tem certeza de que não vem almoçar?

- Sim, tenho. Diga que mandei beijos para os meninos e que irei visitar Fleur quando essa confusão terminar. – eu peguei um pedaço de pão de cima da mesa e dei um sonoro beijo no alto da cabeça calva de meu pai. – Até logo, papai.

- Oh, Ginny, antes que eu esqueça. Isso chegou para você hoje cedo. – ele me estendeu um envelope estufado.

- Obrigada, papai. – dei-lhe outro beijo, agora na bochecha. – Tchauzinho, até mais. – com isso, aparatei no pátio da universidade.

Corri para a sala de aula, onde fiquei até o meio-dia. Como de costume, fui me encontrar com Harry no restaurante de sempre.

Chegando lá, avistei Harry olhando entediado para o cardápio (que ele já havia decorado).

- Olá, querido. – pousei um beijo delicado em sua boca. – Como foi sua manhã?

- Tediosa. E a sua?

- Por incrível que pareça, agradável. – sorri, lembrando da aula. Eu era uma das melhores alunas, e o curso era apaixonante. – Então, como andam as coisas no ministério?

- Do mesmo jeito de sempre. – ele parecia cansado. Seus olhos estavam levemente caídos e grandes olheiras denunciavam que não tivera uma boa noite de sono.

- Você não dormiu bem, Harry?

- Muito trabalho. – respondeu ele vagamente.

- Imagino. Por falar nisso. – fiz uma pausa para pedir o almoço. – Lembrei de uma coisa que tenho que conversar com você.

- Se for sobre a vaga como auror, eu já disse, não posso resolver. – ele adiantou.

- Eu sei, Harry. Só queria saber se foi você quem arrumou o posto de pesquisa junto ao Malfoy. – perguntei, calma por fora, muito nervosa por dentro.

- Hã? – ele me olhou confuso. – Como assim?

- Ele veio falar comigo ontem. Sobre eu fazer pesquisas com ele, ou algo do gênero. – eu falei, como se fosse muito normal conversar com Malfoys por ai.

- Ele só pode estar louco! – Harry se exaltou. – O Departamento dele nem trabalha com pesquisas!

- Não foi o que pareceu. Ele estava muito convicto de que eu iria trabalhar com ele. – eu comentei. Então, Harry começou a discursar sobre como aquilo era impossível e etc, enquanto eu comia meu almoço. Depois de alguns minutos falando sem parar, ele olhou para o relógio na parede do restaurante e se levantou.

- Hã... Ginny, eu tenho que ir. Tenho um compromisso agora. – ele parecia agitado, o que era estranho, por ter estado tão calmo até agora.

- Você não vai almoçar? – perguntei.

- Como alguma coisa depois. Até mais. – e saiu, sem nenhum beijo de despedida.

Eu voltei para minhas aulas logo depois, achando muito estranho o comportamento de Harry. Assisti às aulas da tarde e depois fui à biblioteca para tentar terminar a minha tese, que dissertava sobre diferenças entre os vírus mágicos e os não-mágicos.

Quando voltei para casa, encontrei meus irmãos. Passei o resto da noite ouvindo as novidades. Pelo jeito, Carlinhos arranjara uma nova namorada, que ele dizia ser a mulher da sua vida (como se não tivesse dito a mesma coisa das outras vezes). Fleur e Gui estavam tentando ter um bebê, já que agora os dois tinham empregos bastante estáveis.

O resto da semana passou-se tranqüilamente, com a pequena estranheza de não ter visto Harry nenhuma vez. Nem Harry, nem Malfoy, que não havia dado as caras na faculdade depois da nossa pequena conversa.

No dia da apresentação de minha tese, eu estava extremamente nervosa. Acordei duas horas mais cedo, ensaiei o que tinha que falar, não consegui comer nada no café da manhã, e ainda por cima quebrei o salto de meu sapato preferido antes de sair de casa.

Com sapatos novos, olheiras fundas e mãos tremendo, apresentei-me frente à mesa de professores que me avaliariam. O meu nervosismo fazia com que meu estômago desse voltas dentro de mim, mas, na hora em que comecei a falar, tudo passou.

Dissertei com a segurança com que dissertaria sobre que tipo de comida mais gostava. Quando acabei, os professores quase não me fizeram perguntas. Eles pediram licença e se retiraram para confabular sobre minha nota, que me informariam logo a seguir. Sentei-me em uma cadeira perto do quadro negro e esperei. Não tinham se passado vinte minutos até quando eles saíram, pedindo para que eu me levantasse.

- Senhorita Weasley, eu gostaria de lhe informar, em nome de todos os professores da mesa – falou um professor alto, de nariz reto e cabeça calva, que se assemelhava muito com uma raposa. – que a senhorita acaba de ganhar a nota máxima, devido ao excelente desempenho demonstrado hoje, e à sábia escolha do tema de sua tese.

Eu abri um sorriso de orelha a orelha, agradecendo e cumprimentando todos os componentes da mesa que me parabenizavam.

Saí da sala carregando meu material, ainda ostentando o sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Quando cheguei à metade do corredor, o som do bater de palmas ecoou atrás de mim e eu me virei pra olhar. Dei de cara com Malfoy.

- Parabéns, Weasley. Não é muito fácil tirar a nota máxima no trabalho final. – ele sorria, aquele seu sorriso típico, que nunca chegava aos olhos.

- Obrigada, Malfoy. Agora, se me der licença. – eu não tinha idéia de como falar com ele depois do episódio anterior, que vinha à minha mente a todo o momento, agora que eu estava em sua frente. Não pude deixar de olhar para sua boca e lembrar como era incrível a sensação de tocar aqueles lábios. - _Ginny, você está ficando louca.-_ pensei comigo mesma, mas era uma sensação difícil de resistir,

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer nada com você. – _E é uma pena que não faça._ – disse uma voz despudorada dentro de minha mente. –Só queria informar que na próxima segunda-feira começa nosso trabalho de pesquisa. Acho que sua tese vai ser útil para nós.

- Malfoy, o departamento que você se encontra não faz muitas pesquisas, pelo que eu saiba.

- O departamento que Potter disse a você que eu me encontro, melhor dizendo. – ele comentou, com o sorrisinho irônico estampado. – O que Potter não sabe é que eu fui transferido para o Departamento de Pesquisas Contra as Artes das Trevas, onde o ministério julgou que eu seria mais necessário.

- E eu vou para esse departamento também?

- Só até o fim das pesquisas que eu sugeri. Depois você volta a ser apenas uma auror. – ele explicou.

- Obrigada pelo aviso, então. Eu vou para casa, preciso descansar. – virei-me de costas, pronta para seguir em frente, quando ele me chamou:

- Weasley, só um conselho – ele tinha uma expressão de divertimento no rosto. – Tome mais cuidado com seu namoradinho.

Eu estranhei.

- O que tem o Harry?

- Nada de mais, eu suponho. Mas achava melhor você cuidar com mais zelo do que é seu. Afinal, as pessoas podem colocar coisas na sua cabeça. – ele sorriu.

- O que você quer dizer, Malfoy? – indaguei.

- Nada. Só estou dizendo para você tomar cuidado. – ele pegou uma de minhas mãos e beijou os nós dos dedos. – Até logo, Weasley. – disse, sem tirar seus olhos dos meus.

- Até, Malfoy. – respondi. – Não sabia que você era um cavalheiro. – murmurei enquanto retomava meu caminho, para ouvir uma resposta em voz baixa:

- Você não sabe muitas coisas sobre mim.

Depois disso, segui para casa, onde minha família me esperava com um jantar de comemoração pelo final do curso. Harry ainda não havia chegado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Três – Segunda Estrofe

Capítulo Três – Segunda Estrofe

Harry apareceu apenas na manhã seguinte com as mesmas olheiras e um buquê de flores amassado.

- Ginny! Parabéns! Fiquei muito orgulhoso de você! – ele disse quando me viu à mesa do café da manhã. Deu-me um beijo esquivo na boca, mal tocando meus lábios e me entregou o buquê.

- Obrigada, Harry. Por que você não apareceu ontem? – indaguei, enquanto partia um croissant.

- Tive que resolver um probleminha. – ele falou, sem me olhar nos olhos.

- Uma pena. Tivemos um jantar incrível. – Jorge falou, do outro lado da mesa.

- Sim, foi uma pena. Mas não faltarão oportunidades para nós comemorarmos os sucessos de Ginny. – Harry falou, sorrindo para ele.

Ron chegou à cozinha, com os cabelos totalmente desalinhados, o curto pijama listrado de sempre, e uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Oi, Harry. Oi, todo mundo. – ele bocejou.

- Será que conseguiram pegá-lo? – Jorge perguntou para papai.

- Quem? – papai estranhou.

- O trasgo que passou pelo quarto de Ron. – ele comentou seriamente, fazendo com que todos caíssemos na gargalhada, menos Ron, que no momento tentava decidir o que comer.

- Bom, eu já vou indo. Passei por aqui só para dar os parabéns à Ginny. – Harry disse. Ele me deu outro daqueles beijos estranhos, despediu-se de todos e aparatou.

- Ei, alguém me passa a geléia? – Ron perguntou.

- Tome aqui, Roniquinho. – Jorge atirou o pote para ele, que, com os reflexos do quadribol, agarrou no ar.

- Onde está a Mione? – perguntei a ele, que se concentrava em passar a geléia no pão.

- Deve estar no banho. – ele deu de ombros.

- Ela acabou com você ontem, não, maninho? – Jorge riu.

Ron ficou com as orelhas vermelhas e murmurou algo impossível de se entender. Mamãe deu um tapa na cabeça dos dois, por puro costume. Mione já estava na Toca havia um mês. Ela havia pedido para ficar ali até acabar o curso que estava fazendo, pois era mais fácil do que onde seus pais moravam. Mamãe tinha adorado a idéia, e Ron também. Eu a via escapar de meu quarto todas as noites, por volta da uma da manhã, mas nunca comentara nada. Só esperava que os dois estivessem tomando cuidado.

Mione desceu logo depois e eu subi para meu quarto, a fim de ler o que continha o envelope que papai havia me entregado no dia anterior.

Sentei-me em minha cama, rasgando com cuidado a borda do envelope. Puxei o maço de folhas que lá estava e as abri.

O remetente, omitido no envelope, se revelava naquelas páginas. Malfoy havia me enviado o conteúdo da pesquisa, onde nós iríamos realizá-la, qual o meu papel ali e o que eu devia providenciar para o nosso trabalho.

A causa da pesquisa seria um novo tipo de vírus. Eu havia tentado achar algo sobre ele, mas os materiais não eram liberados para ninguém que não fosse do Ministério. Tratava-se de um novo tipo de doença, um vírus trouxa modificado por magia, que contaminava tanto a comunidade mágica, quanto a não-mágica. O problema era que só havia um tipo de cura, extremamente rara, que só podia ser encontrada por meio de animais mágicos, deixando os trouxas sem possibilidade de melhoras.

Esse tipo de vírus estava sendo muito usado por bruxos das trevas. Meu trabalho (e o de Malfoy) era encontrar uma cura mais acessível e descobrir quem modificava os vírus.

Era um trabalho difícil, mas interessante. Fiquei ansiosa por começar a pesquisa.

O resto do fim de semana passou voando. Harry apareceu à tardinha no domingo, mas não ficou por muito tempo, alegando ter coisas a resolver. Eu estava começando a desconfiar de algo, mas não tinha idéia de como descobrir.

Na segunda pela manhã, depois de me arrumar com esmero, fui a um prédio do ministério, localizado perto da universidade na qual eu estudava, onde se realizariam as pesquisas.

As dependências que utilizaríamos eram espaçosas. Havia uma espécie de escritório em um cômodo com duas largas escrivaninhas e altas estantes. No outro, encontrava-se uma sala de exames, onde a parte laboratorial da pesquisa seria executada.

Quando cheguei, as salas estavam vazias, então resolvi arrumar minha mesa. Eu havia trazido poucas coisas, pois queria avaliar melhor o espaço onde iria trabalhar. Entre essas coisas, estavam dois porta-retratos. Um deles tinha a foto de toda a família na viagem que havíamos feito para o Egito há alguns anos. O outro continha uma foto minha e de Harry numa tarde de domingo em que jogávamos quadribol na Toca.

Enquanto eu ajeitava, distraída, algumas folhas para anotações em cima da mesa, Malfoy chegou. Entrou rapidamente, com a capa esvoaçando atrás de si. Colocou uma pasta em cima de sua mesa e virou-se para mim.

- Bom dia, Weasley. – acenou com a cabeça. – Se você está pensando que eu vou trabalhar com uma foto do quatro-olhos na minha frente, está muito enganada. - ele apontou para minha mesa.

- Não precisa olhar se não quiser. – eu retruquei.

- Eu acho bom que você tire isso daí, se não quiser que suma. – ele ameaçou.

- Você não teria coragem. – eu dei um passo a frente, com o dedo levantado.

- Ah, sim. Eu teria. – ele deu um passo à frente também.

- Malfoy, é a minha mesa. Eu coloco o que eu quiser em cima da _minha_ mesa.

- Weasley, eu já avisei. Isso vai sumir. – ele finalizou.

- Trasgo!

- Deixe de ser chorona, cabeça-vermelha.

- Olhe aqui, sua doninha oxigenada...

- O que foi, filhote de coelho?

- Se você tocar aquele porta-retrato... – comecei.

- O que você vai fazer? Sair correndo e chorar no ombro do seu Potterzinho?

- Não, Malfoy. – Eu cheguei bem perto dele, apontando o indicador direito para seu rosto.- Se você chegar a esbarrar naquele porta-retrato, eu vou lançar uma azaração em você, tão potente, mas tão potente, que você terá problemas para sentar quando tiver oitenta anos.  
- OK, Weasley. Eu me rendo. – ele ironizou, jogando as mãos para o alto. – Que tal uma trégua?

- Não seja besta.

- Não estou sendo. Mas vai ser insuportável trabalhar com você brigando o tempo inteiro. Vamos começar de novo. – ele sorriu, saiu da sala e entrou de novo.

Parou na minha frente, pegou uma de minhas mãos e deu um beijo delicado.

- Muito prazer. Draco Malfoy. Mas pode me chamar de Draco. – ele sustentava um sorriso galante, que fazia aparecer novamente aquelas estranhas centelhas na espinha.

Resolvi entrar no jogo de Malfoy:

- O prazer é meu. Ginevra Weasley, mas me chame de Ginny. – sorri, simpática.

- Então, Ginevra. – ele forçou-se a manter o rosto impassível, mas eu pude ver uma careta escondida. – Vamos começar o trabalho? O chefe da sessão está esperando por nós às onze horas. Acho melhor conversarmos sobre o que vamos falar.

- Claro, M... Draco. – eu me corrigi, rapidamente. – E, por favor, Ginevra não.

- Ginny é para fracos. Você tem um nome forte. – ele sorriu.

- Pelo menos Ginny é mais bonito que Ginevra.

- Não acho. – ele sentenciou. – Vamos?

Eu rolei os olhos. – Vamos.

Nos dias que se seguiram, eu pude conhecer um Draco Malfoy diferente daquele que eu havia me acostumado na escola. A ironia e as piadinhas infames continuaram e os sobrenomes voltaram a ser usados no dia seguinte por puro costume. Mas eu descobri um pouco sobre quem era Draco realmente.

Aprendi a obter respostas através de seus olhos. Normalmente, eles eram de um azul-acinzentado impenetrável, mas, conforme ele mudava de humor, a cor de seus olhos mudava. Quando ele acordava de mau-humor e aumentava a dose de ironias, seus olhos ganhavam matizes mais cinzas, fazendo seu olhar parecer mais duro. Quando, ao contrário, ele estava com um humor agradável, seu olhar era mais azulado, mais suave.

Vi apenas uma vez seu olhar gelado de ódio. Foi quando, numa tarde de quarta-feira, descobrimos um dos bruxos que estavam espalhando o vírus. Era uma missão de campo e ele encontrou o homem num beco escuro de Londres. Assustei-me com a intensidade de seu olhar, a raiva emanando de si em ondas que eu podia sentir. Descobri, depois, que ele era um velho conhecido dos tempos de comensal. Não tive tempo, naquele dia, de pesquisar coisa alguma. Malfoy o matou em questão de segundos, arranjando um inquérito no departamento e desperdiçando a chance de encontrarmos pistas sobre outros suspeitos. Confirmei minha suspeita de que ele era extremamente perigoso.

Em contraste, vi, apenas uma vez também, Malfoy sorrir verdadeiramente. Aconteceu no dia em que sua mãe apareceu no escritório. Narcissa Malfoy era uma verdadeira dama, os cabelos loiríssimos escorrendo pelas costas, o andar cheio de classe. Não que eu gostasse dela, mas minha impressão sobre ela havia melhorado bastante com o desfecho da guerra. Eles conversaram bastante naquele dia, no escritório, enquanto eu terminava alguns exames na sala de pesquisa. Quando saí da sala e entrei no cômodo em que estavam, eles riam alto, de alguma piada familiar.

Os olhos de Malfoy brilhavam, como brilham os tímidos - mas intempestivos - raios de sol que se esgueiram por nuvens em um céu nublado. Seus olhos estavam mais azuis, mais parecidos com os de sua mãe, que tinham o mesmo tipo de brilho, constantemente. Eu pude perceber, então, que Malfoy era tão perigoso quanto belo, como uma daquelas espadas antigas: exuberantes quando admiradas, mortais quando utilizadas.

- Oh, mãe. – ele parou de rir, passando apenas a sorrir de uma forma diferente de todas que eu havia visto. – Esta é Ginevra Weasley, minha colega. – ele disse, apontando para mim.

- Muito prazer, srta. Weasley. – ela acenou graciosamente com a cabeça.

- O prazer é meu, sra. Malfoy. – eu respondi, com um aceno não tão gracioso.

- Bem, Draco, eu não queria atrapalhar o trabalho de vocês. Só passei por aqui para lhe dar um oi. Já estou de saída, devo deixar vocês com suas obrigações. – ela sorriu para mim, um de seus sorrisos aristocráticos de uma Malfoy.

- Não precisa, sra. Malfoy. Eu já estava me retirando para o almoço, a senhora pode ficar à vontade. – eu falei, pegando minha bolsa. –Malfoy, eu já terminei os exames, acho que, depois, você gostaria de dar uma olhada nos resultados. – eu comentei num tom prático.

- Certo, Weasley. – ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Draco, querido, por que não almoçamos junto, eu, você e sua colega? – Narcissa Malfoy sugeriu, simpática.

Eu logo recusei. – Não, sra. Malfoy, eu não gostaria de estragar o almoço em família de vocês. Além do mais, eu estou indo direto para a lanchonete, preciso voltar rápido hoje.

- Ora, Weasley, não seja estraga-prazeres. Minha mãe está _convidando_ você. Isso quer dizer que você não vai precisar pagar. – Malfoy disse, com o sorriso mais irônico do que antes.

- Eu ganho tão bem quanto você, Malfoy, você sabe. Esse não é o problema.

- Então vamos todos para a lanchonete. Resolvido. – a sra. Malfoy finalizou. - Afinal, eu gosto de saber com quem meu filho anda trabalhando. – ela sorriu para mim e começou a andar. Eu e Malfoy ficamos parados, olhando de boca aberta um para o outro e depois para ela. – Vocês vão passar o dia todo parados ai? Achei que estivesse com pressa srta. Weasley.

Eu olhei mais uma vez para Malfoy, que fechava a boca e fechei a minha própria. Ele andou depressa para abrir a porta para sua mãe e esperou até que eu passasse, sussurrando em meu ouvido quando cruzei por ele:

- Se você falar sobre o quão querido eu sou com você, eu quebro o seu pescocinho à maneira trouxa.

- Achei que você não gostasse de trouxas. E você é legal comigo, quando quer, é claro. Por mais que você odeie a idéia. – eu sussurrei de volta

- Bom saber. Agora eu tenho que ser pior com você.

- Vocês vão continuar cochichando na porta ou vão vir comigo? – Narcissa perguntou na metade do corredor. Nós começamos a seguirmo-na, alfinetando um ao outro em voz baixa.

Na lanchonete, pedimos nossos almoços e nos sentamos às mesas altas com banquinhos de madeira. A sra. Malfoy comentava alguma coisa sobre como o Ministério havia decaído na decoração de seus restaurantes e eu e Draco trocávamos caretas discretas quando ela se virava.

- Vocês dois parecem duas crianças. Draco, querido, está me deixando envergonhada. – ela comentou, quando ele fez uma careta particularmente elaborada.

- Desculpe, mãe. – ele baixou o rosto, assim como eu, escondendo uma risada.

- Então, senhorita Weasley, já se decidiu sobre o que vai vestir no Baile deste ano? – ela perguntou, cruzando as mãos em cima da mesa.

- Ainda não. Mas tenho algum tempo ainda. – respondi.

- Nem tanto tempo assim, afinal, o baile é sábado. – Malfoy comentou.

- Sábado que vem, você quer dizer. – eu disse, levantando a sobrancelha.

- Não, querida. Este sábado mesmo. – Narcissa respondeu.

Eu devo ter feito uma cara de pavor, pois Malfoy começou a rir no mesmo instante.

- Calma, Weasley. Você ainda pode comprar o que precisa, veja bem. Você tem três dias. – ele riu, levantando três dedos para enfatizar o que dizia.

- Não é isso, Malfoy. É que eu devia ter marcado para arrumar meus cabelos e tudo mais. Meu Merlin! Eu nunca vou conseguir um horário. – eu levei a mão à boca.

- Se acalme, cabeça- vermelha. Nem marcando horário você conseguiria fazer com que seus cabelos ficassem bonitos. – ele retomou o ar irônico que lhe era usual.

- Draco! Não foi essa a educação que eu lhe dei para se tratar uma dama. – a sra. Malfoy exclamou. Eu olhei para ele com uma expressão de "bem feito" estampada no rosto.

- Desculpe, mãe. Desculpe, Weasley. – ele disse, a contra gosto.

- Tudo bem, Malfoy, eu já estou acostumada. – dei um sorrisinho para ele.

- Quer dizer que Draco fala assim com você sempre? – Narcissa levantou a sobrancelha.

Malfoy articulou um _"Vou matar você depois"_, enquanto eu assentia com sua mãe. Ela visou-o pedindo uma explicação, mas ele apenas deu de ombros, comentando que eu era uma Weasley afinal.

Nossos pedidos chegaram e o resto do almoço se passou em meio a comentários ocasionais sobre assuntos supérfluos. Quando terminamos, Narcissa se despediu e saiu para continuar seus afazeres.

Eu e Malfoy voltamos para o escritório. Ele bateu a porta ao chegar e eu mal pude ver quando ele me prensou contra minha mesa.

- Eu disse para você não falar nada sobre o jeito que eu a trato. – ele sibilou, as mãos apertando meus ombros.

- O que há de errado com você? Que mal há nisso? – eu perguntei irritada.

- Não interessa, Weasley. Só que eu havia avisado a você. – ele dobrou a força do aperto, começando a me machucar.

- Ei, você esta me machucando. – reclamei. – Além do mais, Malfoy, eu não sei porque você está fazendo este escândalo. Sua mãe sabe perfeitamente que eu sou uma Weasley e, convenhamos, vocês não são famosos por tratarem bem a minha família.

- Minha mãe não precisa saber que eu não trato bem a Weasley-fêmea. E eu tenho meus motivos, que não interessam a você.

- Claro que me interessam, eles têm a ver comigo.

- OK, Weasley. Esqueça isso. – ele baixou a cabeça.

- Não, eu não vou esquecer. E me solte de uma vez. – ordenei, com as mãos na cintura.

- Weasley, - ele mudou o tom de voz. – desde quando você usa decotes? – ele sussurrou com a voz arrastada. Olhei para seu rosto, próximo ao meu, a boca fina, mas bem desenhada, o nariz aristocrático, os fios de cabelo platinados caindo sobre a testa e os olhos acinzentados, olhando direto para mim. Senti uma vontade irresistível de beijá-lo, mas consegui ser mais forte.

- Desde quando isso é da sua conta? – perguntei, com vãs tentativas de me soltar.

- Desde agora. – e me beijou. Suas mãos desceram para minha cintura e as minhas, instintivamente, subiram para seu pescoço. Seus lábios pressionavam os meus com força e delicadeza ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que eu abrisse os meus para poder prová-los melhor.

Enfiei as mãos entre seus cabelos finos, sentindo a textura dos fios e puxando-o mais para perto, aprofundando o beijo. Ele me abraçou mais fortemente pela cintura, subindo uma das mãos por minhas costas, acabando por acariciar meus cabelos. Ele tinha um jeito incrivelmente maravilhoso de beijar e eu estava tonta com seu cheiro.

De repente, a porta do escritório se abriu, fazendo com que nos separássemos rapidamente. Narcissa Malfoy estava parada à porta, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Esqueci minha echarpe. – ela apontou para o pedaço de seda na mesa de Malfoy, pegando-o em seguida. Não falamos nada, mas eu podia sentir minhas bochechas queimarem de vergonha. Ela se dirigiu à porta, parando antes de sair. – Para uma Weasley, ela parece suficientemente boa para você, Draco. – e saiu, fechando a porta delicadamente.

Eu sentei à minha mesa, enfiando a cara no trabalho, para não ter que conversar. Malfoy pareceu ser da mesma opinião. O resto da semana se passou em silêncio entre nós, comentários sobre o trabalho e cumprimentos à parte.

Consegui um horário para os preparativos do baile no salão de beleza mais caro do mundo bruxo, que Harry se ofereceu para pagar. Nós havíamos nos falado pouco durante aqueles dias em que eu estivera trabalhando com Malfoy. Ele tinha muitos problemas a resolver e eu estava cheia até o teto de coisas para fazer. Nosso namoro, então, ficou para um segundo plano, como conseguíamos nos ver apenas nos fins de semana.

Harry havia combinado de me buscar para o baile às oito horas. Às sete e quarenta e cinco eu estava pronta, sentada na sala, conversando com a nova namorada de Carlinhos, que parecia muito com uma das garotas do grupo "As Esquisitonas". Ela tinha uma conversa agradável, apesar do forte sotaque romeno, e eu não senti o tempo passar, até ouvir a voz de Harry na cozinha.

Ele veio até a sala, o sorriso alegre no rosto, as vestes verde escuro acentuando a cor de seus olhos, sempre de um verde esmeralda sincero e profundo. Eu sorri, pensando que qualquer mulher em sã consciência daria tudo para estar em meu lugar: um bom emprego, saúde, um belíssimo namorado, rico, inteligente, extremamente promissor e, ainda por cima, famoso. Mas eu senti uma coisa estranha no peito, como se algo estivesse fora do lugar. Dispensei a sensação com um abano de cabeça, aumentando o sorriso quando ele chegou mais perto.

- Você está linda, Ginny. – ele elogiou, olhando-me dos pés à cabeça. Eu relaxei o sorriso ao ver seus olhos verdes percorrerem meu corpo, mas eles logo se fixaram nos meus.- Vamos, então?

- Vamos. – eu me inclinei para beijá-lo, mas ele virou a cabeça, distraído. Desmanchei o sorriso por alguns segundos, colocando-o de volta logo, um pouco mais forçado do que anteriormente.

Nós aparatamos no hall de entrada do salão, onde se realizaria o baile, localizado no subúrbio de Londres. Deixei minha pesada capa de lã creme na recepção, enquanto Harry largava a sua.

Descemos as escadas que davam para o salão de mãos dadas e rostos sorridentes. O local estava cheio, decorado com velas flutuantes e pequenas flores brancas e douradas. Avistei Hermione perto da mesa de doces, vestida em azul petróleo, com um coque cheio, em estilo antigo. Estava me dirigindo a ela quando Harry me chamou, pedindo para que eu fosse com ele cumprimentar alguns conhecidos do Ministério.

Andei entre as rodas da alta sociedade sorrindo, cumprimentando e elogiando pessoas que eu nem mesmo conhecia. Em meio a vários sorrisos vazios e elogios forçados, eu vislumbrei a escada e estanquei, paralisada com a vista.

Primeiro, avistei as vestes pretas, impecavelmente alinhadas, arrastando pelos degraus. Depois vieram as mãos finas, o tronco ereto numa postura altiva e segura, o queixo cinzelado levemente empinado, a boca bem delineada num sorriso frio, o nariz aristocrático e, finalmente, os fatídicos olhos acinzentados. Ele olhava diretamente para mim, levantando uma sobrancelha. Sua companheira, loira e alta, parecia ter saído de alguma revista de moda, com suas vestes pretas extremamente insinuantes.

Eu acordei de meu topor e acenei com a cabeça levemente. Ele retribuiu o aceno, fazendo com que alguns fios de cabelo caíssem charmosamente sobre sua testa. Virei-me de volta para Harry, mas ele havia sumido. Desculpei-me com as pessoas da roda e pedi licença, saindo para procurá-lo. Encontrei Hermione no meio do caminho.

- Oi, Gin! Você está linda! – ela cumprimentou, sorridente.

- Oi, Mione. Você também. – respondi, olhando em volta.

- O que houve?

- Perdi Harry. Você o viu, por acaso? – perguntei.

- Não, não vi. Está bem cheio por aqui. – ela comentou. – Mas o champanhe é ótimo! – ela riu.

- Então eu vou ser obrigada a provar, não é? – ri com ela, pegando uma taça da bandeja que o garçom oferecia.

- Ginny, eu vou procurar Ron. Ele disse que ia ao banheiro, mas não voltou ainda. – ela rolou os olhos. – Deve estar discutindo quadribol com alguém por aí.

Eu ri. – Certo. E eu vou procurar meu namorado perdido. – ela me deu uma risadinha e saiu, enquanto eu ia para o outro lado, pensando que Harry talvez pudesse estar pegando um ar. Quando cheguei perto das portas que davam para as sacadas, que, coincidentemente, ficavam perto de um enorme pilar, ouvi um casal conversando escondido. Virei-me para ir embora e dar-lhes mais privacidade, mas ouvi um nome conhecido.

- Oh, Hary, _focê_ está _ton_ bonito _cette soir_. – uma voz feminina falou, com sotaque francês.

- Obrigado Augustine. Você também está linda. – outra voz, desta vez masculina e conhecida, respondeu.

- _Obrrigada, querrido_. A sua _namorrada_ está _très jolie_, tambén. – a garota comentou, tentando não soar ciumenta e falhando miseravelmente.

- Não vamos falar de Ginny agora, Augustine. – eu tive certeza, agora, de que era Harry quem falava. – É um assunto que eu resolverei depois.

- _Clarro_, _mon petit amour_. Mas só se _focê_ me derr _un baiser_.

Harry parecia estar realizando o pedido da garota, pois eles ficaram em silêncio. Dei a volta no pilar para me certificar. Eu podia saber o que eles estavam fazendo, mas nada havia me preparado para a visão da loira estonteante que acompanhava Malfoy num beijo de tirar o fôlego com o meu namorado, e acabei deixando cair a taça de champanhe que segurava.

O barulho pareceu perturbar os dois, porque eles se separaram instantaneamente. Harry virou a cabeça em minha direção, arregalando os olhos quando percebeu quem estava ali.

- Ginny, eu... eu posso explicar... – ele começou, enrolando-se com as palavras.

- Explicar o que, Harry? Como a língua dela foi parar dentro da sua boca? – eu perguntei, sentindo as bochechas queimarem de raiva. – Ou como você foge correndo de mim para se agarrar com uma vadia francesa? Eu ouvi o que vocês estavam conversando. Desde quando isso está acontecendo?

- Ginny, não é bem assim. – ele veio em minha direção. – Se acalme, Gin.

- Não tente encostar um dedo em mim, Harry Potter, se você tem algum amor por seu rosto. – sibilei. – Desde quando?

- Ginny...

- Responda, Harry! - exigi.

- Um mês. – ele murmurou, em tom de rendição.

- Desde... oh! Harry, você é um grande canalha! – exclamei, levando a mão à boca e lembrando que fazia exatamente um mês desde o episódio na Toca. Lancei um olhar para a loira encostada no pilar e voltei-me para o rapaz à minha frente. – Quer dizer que o que não conseguiu comigo você foi correndo buscar numa francesinha vagabunda? Deve ter sido fácil convencê-la de abrir as pernas para você, não?

- _Hary_, _focê fai_ deixar ela _falarr _assim comigo, mon cher? – a garota perguntou, em tom ofendido.

- Pare, Gin. Isso não combina com você.

- E o que combina comigo, Potter? – cuspi seu nome. – Ser uma corna quietinha e conformada combina comigo? É isso que você acha?

- Nós não podemos resolver isso de uma maneira civilizada?

- Nós poderíamos, Potter. Mas eu não quero. Eu não quero nunca mais ver a sua cara, nem mesmo pintada a ouro. Se você chegar mais uma vez perto de mim, pode dar adeus ao que a sua _prostituée_ tanto gosta no meio de suas pernas. – eu finalizei, dando as costas para os dois.

- Gin, volte aqui, vamos conversar. – ele ainda tentou falar, mas eu dei a volta no pilar, saindo dali. Acabei dando de cara com uma cabeça platinada com duas sobrancelhas bem arqueadas.

- Você escolhe bem as suas ameaças, Weasley. – ele disse. Eu o ignorei, seguindo para a saída. No caminho, passei por Hermione e Ron, mas só abanei um adeus. Sai correndo para fora do prédio, ansiosa por ar.

Parei no meio dos jardins, olhando para o céu e tentando desesperadamente não chorar. Minhas mãos tremiam, de raiva e de frio, e eu me lembrei vagamente do casaco na recepção. Ouvi passos atrás de mim e rezei para que não fosse Harry. Ele não podia me ver chorando.

Não era.

- Parece que ficamos sem acompanhantes. – uma voz arrastada comentou casualmente.

- É, parece. – eu murmurei.

- Aqui está o seu casaco. – ele me alcançou a peça de lã.

- Obrigada. – eu peguei o casaco de suas mãos, segurando-o dobrado.

- Você não vai vesti-lo?

- Agora? Não.

- Você gosta de passar frio?

- Agora, sim.

- Você está chateada?

- É o que parece. – respondi, secando uma lágrima.

- Pois não devia.

- Me dê motivos.

- Bem, esta é uma bela noite, - ele apontou para o céu estrelado. – você está com um belo vestido, - ele olhou para meu vestido, inspirado nos modelos trouxas, de seda dourado-claro. – e você é uma bela mulher. – ele murmurou, correndo os olhos sobre mim.

Naquele momento, seus olhos estavam azuis raiados de cinza. A intensidade de seu olhar fazia com que eu me sentisse com se estivesse sendo tocada, mas aquilo não me incomodou. Acho que nada me incomodaria naquela noite. Senti seu olhar subir devagar por minhas pernas, marcadas pelo tecido do vestido. Arrepiei-me ao vê-lo olhar para minha barriga, subindo devagar até meu rosto. Ele parou por um segundo em minha boca, e então amainou o olhar. Secou as lágrimas que tinham escorrido, e eu sorri, tímida.

Então, ele estendeu a mão para mim:

- Weasley, você gosta de música? – perguntou, calmamente.

* * *

N/A.: Hello people! Então, mais um capítulo no ar, espero que vocês gostem. Adorei todas as reviews, muito obrigada mesmo. Bom, meu estoque de capítulos escritos está acabando, mas, como eu estou entrando de férias logo, talvez a fic ande mais rápido do que vocês imaginam DD

Beijoquinhas.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Quatro – Terceira Estrofe

- Weasley, você gosta de música?

Eu sorri devido à pergunta.

- Não muito, Malfoy. Por quê?

- Pois então, deixe-me apresentar a música a você, se alguma coisa entrar nessa sua cabeça vermelha.

- Não subestime minha cabeça vermelha, doninha. – os apelidos foram trocados em tom de brincadeira. Estendi minha mão para ele, fazendo com que a segurasse.

- Vamos. – ele sorriu, excepcionalmente simpático, mas ainda mantendo o estilo Malfoy de seus sorrisinhos.

Logo senti a desagradável sensação de parecer estar sendo espremida através de uma mangueira. Quando passou, abri os olhos (instintivamente fechados) para me deparar com uma parede de tijolos semidestruída.

- Onde estamos, Malfoy? – indaguei, olhando para os lados e constatando que nos encontrávamos em um pequeno beco.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, prometa que não vai sair abrindo essa boca pra todo o planeta sobre termos saído juntos. – ele segurou meus ombros firmemente, olhando diretamente para meus olhos, fazendo com que minhas pernas ficassem estranhamente bambas. – Eu juro que corto a sua língua fora, sem nenhuma piedade.

- Eu tenho cara de maluca? Claro que não vou contar para ninguém. – revirei os olhos para ele, tentando fazer com que a sensação de ter as pernas feitas de gelatina passasse.

- O.K. Melhor assim. – ele pegou minha mão. – Vamos.

Saímos do beco e, para minha imensa surpresa, nos deparamos com uma rua da Londres trouxa, lotada de minúsculos bares. Malfoy parecia saber bem onde estava indo, pois caminhou com segurança entre o bando de bêbados e estranhos trouxas pelos quais passávamos. Senti uma pontada de receio ao pensar sobre nossos trajes, mas ninguém parecia notar nada de diferente, e, ao passar por um homem cuja barba e cabelos rivalizavam com os de Dumbledore e com uma espécie de vestido masculino, pude ficar mais tranqüila.

Alguns trouxas assoviavam para mim enquanto caminhávamos, o que acabou fazendo com que Malfoy passasse o braço em volta de minha cintura, protetoramente.

- É mais seguro assim. – ele murmurou em meu ouvido, ao ver meu olhar interrogativo dirigido a si.

Subitamente, viramos à esquerda e entramos numa porta estreita, que dava em uma escadaria mais estreita ainda. Enquanto subíamos, ele na frente, uma batida melodiosa chegou aos meus ouvidos, e não pude deixar de acompanhar o ritmo com a cabeça.

Malfoy espiou por cima do ombro, sorrindo ao perceber que eu estava gostando da música e, ao chegarmos no fim da escada, abriu a porta como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, parando para que eu passasse primeiro.

O ambiente era mal iluminado e o teto era baixo, mas ainda assim era um local incrivelmente acolhedor. Em um canto, algumas pessoas jogadas em grandes pufes estofados conversavam animadamente. Noutra ponta, algumas mesas estavam espalhadas perto de um bar de madeira bastante escura, que exibia uma enorme coleção de bebidas. No meio do lugar, perto de uma parede, sobre um pequeno palco, um grupo de garotos tocava a canção extremamente lenta e sensual que eu escutara da escada.

Eu fechei os olhos com a música, sentindo Malfoy me conduzir para uma das mesas, fazendo com que me sentasse e logo sentando perto de mim. Como a música estava bastante alta, tivemos que chegar bem perto para podermos conversar. Ele inclinou-se para meu ouvido, explicando-me algumas coisas:

- Isto é blues. – eu franzi a sobrancelha. – É um tipo de música, tocada principalmente por trouxas negros, mas bastante difundida pelo mundo bruxo. E este é o melhor lugar de Londres para se escutar boa música. Bem-vinda à Toca da Coruja. Eu vou buscar alguma coisa para beber, você quer?

- Claro. Traga o que você achar melhor. – sorri, não estando muito familiarizada com bebidas trouxas.

Ele saiu para o bar e eu fiquei aproveitando a música. As notas da guitarra pareciam vibrar dentro de mim, e eu sentia vontade de me recostar em algum lugar, fechar os olhos e me entregar para aquele som incitante e quente que chegava aos meus ouvidos.

Malfoy voltou logo, com dois cálices de uma bebida escura, que, a meu ver, parecia vinho. Eu agradeci e tomei um gole, sentindo um gosto familiar.

- Hey, Malfoy, isto é vinho dos elfos!

- Sim, qual o problema? Você não gosta?

- Não é isso, eu gosto. Mas eu pensava que não se vendia vinho dos elfos em bares trouxas, achei que só se conseguia em bares bruxos.

- E o que você acha que esse lugar é, Weasley? – ele revirou os olhos.

- Um bar trouxa.

- Você acha mesmo que eu viria em um bar trouxa? Você está lembrada de quem sou eu? O perigoso Draco Malfoy, orgulhosamente puro-sangue e sonserino.

Eu dei de ombros e voltei a prestar atenção na música. Agora batida havia mudado, tornando-se mais agitada e com um ritmo mais marcado, deixando-me com vontade de dançar.

- Isso é rock'n'roll, Weasley. Você sabia que muitas bandas bruxas se inspiraram em trouxas que escreviam músicas como esta? – ele falou, perto de meu ouvido. – A que está tocando agora é de uma banda trouxa dos anos 60, mas eu garanto para você que logo eles tocarão alguma coisa bruxa.

Nós ficamos algum tempo escutando e conversando. Malfoy sabia bastante sobre música, e quando falava, parecia gostar muito do assunto. Ele explicou as diferenças entre a música trouxa e a bruxa, os tipos de instrumentos, os diversos estilos de música, as bandas mais famosas.

De repente, uma batida muito animada e dançante começou a tocar. Eu comecei a bater o pé por baixo da mesa, observando várias pessoas se levantarem e irem até o meio da pista para dançar. Olhei para malfoy, que bebia seu vinho distraidamente e convidei:

- Vamos dançar?

Ele revirou os olhos, afastando um pouco a taça dos lábios.

- Eu não danço, Weasley.

- Que grande mentira. Claro que você dança, já vi você dançando nos bailes do ministério. Vamos, não seja estraga-prazeres.

- Eu não vou, nem adianta tentar. Sinto muito estragar seu sonho de dança comigo. Além do mais, olhe para eles. – ele apontou para as pessoas dançando. – Parecem um bando de idiotas. Eu não vou me expor a tamanho ridículo.

- Ah, vamos, vai ser divertido. – insisti.

- Não seja irritante, Weasley, eu já disse que não vou. – ele voltou à taça de vinho.

- Vamos, eu pago uma garrafa de vinho para você, depois. – propus.

- Eu posso comprar mais uma garrafa para mim, sem ter que passar vergonha. Não, muito obrigado. E a música já está acabando.

- O.K. então. Eu vou sozinha. – me levantei, seguindo para a pista.

- Weasley... – ele começou, mas eu dei as costas, Parei entre as pessoas e comecei a balançar o corpo no ritmo da música. Logo senti uma pessoa parada ao meu lado.

- Você não disse que não dançava?

- Eu não ia deixar você dançando sozinha. Ia parecer que estava com medo de dançar. E você sabe, Malfoys não sentem medo. – Malfoy respondeu, contrariado, um segundo antes da música acabar, dando lugar a um ritmo muito mais lento.

- Pronto, vamos sentar. – ele disse.

Eu fechei os olhos ao ouvir a voz do cantor, suave e melodiosa.

- Dance essa comigo.

- Ora, Weasley.

Eu olhei para ele, os olhos ainda um pouco fechados. – Vamos, não faça cena. Você já esta aqui. É só uma música, não vai doer.

Ele não respondeu, mas deu um passo a frente e colocou as mãos em volta de minha cintura, deixando que eu colocasse as minhas em volta de seu pescoço. Nós apenas nos balançávamos de um lado para o outro, seguindo o ritmo delicado da música. Descansei a cabeça em seu ombro, fechando os olhos e aproveitando o momento. Esqueci, por alguns momentos, todas as convenções sociais, nossos sobrenomes e todas as escolhas que tínhamos feito, que nos colocavam tão opostos um ao outro e tirei proveito de estar sendo embalada ao som de uma bela canção, nos braço de um belo homem, com um cheiro e uma presença extremamente marcantes.

Quando a música acabou, nos separamos, eu com um discreto sorriso, ele com o semblante mais agradável. Ele pegou minha mão e sugeriu que déssemos uma caminhada. Pegamos nossos casacos e eu o esperei na porta, enquanto ele pagava a conta.

Caminhamos a esmo pelas ruas de Londres, num silêncio agradável, interrompido às vezes por algum comentário supérfluo sobre a rua ou alguma construção em especial. Acabamos parando em frente a um belo portão de ferro forjado. O local parecia ser um condomínio fechado, cercado por grades de ferro com trepadeiras tapando a visão de dentro.

- Vamos entrar? – ele perguntou, acenando com a cabeça para o portão.

- Oh, Malfoy, mas isso é propriedade privada. É crime invadir um lugar assim.

- Tsc, tsc. Assim voce me decepciona. Não sabia que voce era tão apegada assim às regras. – ele provocou, desafiador.

- Eu não sou. – respondi, entregando-lhe meu casaco. Escalei o muro com facilidade e pulei para o outro lado, aterrisando ao lado de Malfoy. Perguntei, confusa:

- Como... como? – mas não precisei finalizar, visando a varinha com que Malfoy acenava na minha frente.

- Eu me pergunto por que voce foi para Hogwarts, se, quando necessário usar magia, voce sai por ai escalando muros feito uma macaca.

- Eu não pareço uma macaca. – respondi, emburrada.

Ele riu. – Não, O.K. – concordou, virando de costas e murmurando logo depois – Macaquinha vermelha.

- Malfoy! – exclamei, dando-lhe um tapa. Ele soltou uma gargalhada, e eu pude ver os pequenos raios de sol de volta a seus olhos. Deixando-o com suas gargalhadas, parei para observar o lugar. Realmente era um condomínio fechado, as casas bem cuidadas todas em torno do enorme jardim em que nos encontrávamos. A grama era bem aparada, e havia canteiros de flores e algumas árvores dispersas. Bem no centro, uma fonte com uma bela escultura de mulher jorrava água, tendo alguns bancos espalhados na sua volta, possibilitando um local para admiração.

O gramado verde e a lembrança dos gramados de Hogwarts me fizeram ter vontade de correr e girar, como na época da escola. E foi exatamente o que fiz. Sai correndo, sentindo o vento em meu rosto, até chegar perto de um canteiro de flores brancas, onde eu parei e comecei a girar de braços abertos, até ficar suficientemente tonta e cair no chão às gargalhadas.

Senti alguém ao meu lado, e me virei para olhar. Malfoy havia se sentado com as pernas esticadas e o troco inclinado. A luz da lua fazia com que seus contornos adquirissem um tom azulado e etéreo, e eu não pude conter o pensamento de que ele se parecia com um anjo. Um anjo vestido de preto.

Ele olhou para mim, com um sorriso discreto, os resquícios dos raios de sol ainda nos seus olhos, aumentando sua semelhança com um anjo.

- Voce é completamente maluca. – ele comentou. Eu ri.

- Não, eu não sou. Por quê?

- Onde já se viu sair correndo por ai desse jeito? Eu achei que voce estivesse tendo algum tipo de acesso.

- Este lugar me lembrou Hogwarts. Eu adorava fazer isso quando estava na escola. Voce devia girar um pouco também, iria fazer muito bem para voce. – sugeri. Ele rolou os olhos.

- Eu tenho cara de quem fica girando feito um doido por ai, por acaso?

- Não, não tem. Tem cara de chato.

- E voce de macaca.

- Ah, Malfoy! – reclamei, dando-lhe um desajeitado empurrão, que, incrivelmente, fez com que ele caísse deitado no chão, e com que eu começasse a rir alto.

- Não foi engraçado, Weasley. – ele falou, de mal humor, fazendo com que eu risse mais. – Pare com esse escândalo, alguém vai nos escutar.

Eu fui parando de rir aos poucos, até que ficamos em silêncio, escutado o cantar dos grilos e olhando para as estrelas.

- Eu adoro olhar para o céu à noite. Acho que me acalma. – comentei. Ele não respondeu nada. Virei-me de lado, apoiando-me no cotovelo, para olhar para ele. – Voce não está com cara de Malfoy agora. Posso te chamar de Draco?

- Como seria "cara de Malfoy"?

- Posso? – insisti, ignorando sua pergunta.

- É meu nome, afinal. – ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Em que voce está pensando, Draco?

- Estou tentando lembrar qual dessas constelações leva meu nome.

Eu voltei a me deitar e olhei para o céu. Levantei o braço, apontando um grupo de estrelas:

- Não são aquelas ali?

- Voce alguma vez assistiu à aula de astronomia? – ele soou implicante, mas eu ri.

- Não muitas. Nunca gostei muito daquela torre.

Senti quando ele ficou tenso. Ficamos em silêncio, mas ele voltou a falar, parecendo calmo:

- É, eu também não.

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio por um tempo, observando as estrelas, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. Foi Draco quem falou primeiro:

- E então, o que voce vai fazer a respeito disso?

- A respeito de que? – indaguei.

- Do testa-rachada.

- Ah, isso. – eu fiquei quieta, sentindo ondas de raiva e de tristeza voltando a me invadir e deixando meus olhos marejados. – Não sei ainda. Mas não queria pensar neste assunto de novo, iria estragar a noite.

- Certo. – ele concordou, virando-se para mim e analisando meu rosto. – Voce estragou seus cabelos na grama. – ele passou os dedos por uma mecha ruiva.

- Não tem importância. Não há ninguém aqui que eu precise seduzir. – comentei.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou, os olhos cinza-chumbo, lançando faíscas pela minha espinha. Senti sua mão se dirigir para minha cintura, e respondi:

- Voce nunca gostou de meus cabelos mesmos.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. – ele murmurou, segurando minha cintura firmemente e descendo seus lábios até os meus.

Qualquer pensamento coerente que estivesse passando por minha mente naquele momento foi varrido com uma velocidade impressionante. Tudo em que eu me concentrava era a pressão de sua mão em minha cintura, seu cheiro almiscarado e o toque delicado de seus lábios.

Ele não fez questão de ser apressado. Provou pedacinho por pedacinho de minha boca, enquanto sua mão passeava livre por minha cintura, indo parar na base de minhas costas. Eu tremia por antecipação, sabendo que o que ele fazia era proposital, atiçando-me até o momento em que atacaria de verdade, anulando completamente minha capacidade de negar-lhe qualquer coisa. Eu deixei que me beijasse com calma, participando passivamente do jogo que ele armava para mim.

Ele desviou de minha boca, descendo com pequenos lânguidos beijos, passando por meu pescoço, até minha orelha, a qual ele mordiscou e sugou, fazendo-me soltar um suspiro abafado. Corri meus dedos por sua nuca, chegando aos sedosos cabelos platinados e puxando-os para que parasse. Ele levantou a cabeça, olhando direto em meus olhos.

Eu pensei que poderia me afogar em seus olhos naquele momento, tão intensos estavam eles. Acariciei seu rosto, e ele sorriu, um sorriso safado, que me avisou para estar pronta para o que viria.

Mas nada poderia ter me preparado para o que aconteceu a seguir. Draco correu uma das mãos até minha nuca, puxando-me para perto de si, e, no momento em que meus lábios tocaram os seus, eu perdi o prumo.

A única palavra para exprimir o que senti era necessidade. Uma necessidade absoluta de sentir o gosto de seus lábios, de prová-los, de mordê-los, pouco importando se machucaria ou não. Necessidade de correr as mãos sobre suas costas, pressionando-as num pedido silencioso para que ele ficasse mais perto de mim.

Draco concretizou meu desejo, deitando-se encima de mim, fazendo com que eu cruzasse as pernas sobre seu quadril, fazendo com que ele encaixasse as pernas entre as minhas com uma facilidade espantosa.

Nosso ritmo era rápido e alucinante, fazendo com que nossas bocas se desencontrassem enquanto minhas mãos apressadas tentavam atrapalhadamente abrir sua camisa, acabando por rasgá-la, fazendo com que Draco soltasse um gemido rouco de ansiedade ao sentir meus dedos correndo pelo cós de suas calças, arranhando levemente sua cintura. Ele puxava impacientemente meu vestido, passando a mão freneticamente sobre minha coxa, até despi-la totalmente de qualquer cobertura. Eu podia sentir a pressão de seu quadril contra o meu, sua excitação rígida o bastante para me fazer suspirar e inclinar o quadril mais para frente e a cabeça mais para trás, dando-lhe acesso total para meu pescoço, o qual ele marcou impiedosamente.

Ele então ergueu o tronco, correndo uma das mãos entre minhas pernas, tentando livrar minha intimidade de sua roupa. Eu suspirei quando senti que estava a ponto de conseguir seu intento, mas segurei seu braço. Com o ritmo de minha respiração alterado, ofeguei um "pare", tentando retomar o controle. Ele me olhou confuso, mas sentou-se a meu lado, ele próprio tentando retomar o fôlego.

Cobri minhas pernas envergonhadamente e me sentei. Olhei para seu estado, o cabelo desalinhado, a camisa rasgada e uma série de arranhões no abdômen. Procurei minha varinha e reparei sua roupa, fazendo com que me olhasse. Ficamos fitando um ao outro, com um silêncio desconfortável entre os dois.

- Está tarde. Acho que vou para casa. – finalmente falei. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, o semblante sério.

Eu me levantei, colocando o casaco e puxando a gola até cobrir as marcas que eu sabia existirem em meu pescoço.

- Bem, até logo, então. – falei, sem jeito.

- Até. – respondeu ele, sucinto.

- Vejo voce segunda, Draco.

Ele fez um gesto rápido de "até mais" com a mão, levantando-se. Comecei a andar, em busca de um local seguro para aparata. Ao me afastar um pouco, pude ouvi-lo, a voz baixa e arrastada:

- Até segunda, Ginevra.

Virei-me com um sorriso tímido, mas ele já estava longe e virado de costas para mim. Segui meu caminho, aparatei n'A Toca e fui direto para cama, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido se eu não tivesse pedido para que ele parasse.

No dia seguinte, pela manhã, todos os Weasleys estavam reunidos à mesa do café, estranhamente em silêncio. Em meio a ruídos de mastigação, ouvi mamãe pigarrear e se dirigir a mim, no outro canto da mesa:

- Ginny, eu queria dizer que todos nós nos sentimos muito mal pelo que aconteceu ontem.

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, esperando uma explicação.

- Sobre? – perguntei.

- Sobre Harry, querida. – ela respondeu, confusa.

Eu senti minhas orelhas ficarem vermelhas, em parte pela raiva que sentia de Harry, em parte por vergonha de ter esquecido o assunto.

- Harry é um idiota, mamãe. Eu prefiro esquecer este assunto.

Murmúrios de concordância correram pelas bocas femininas da mesa, mas eu pude ouvir Ron discordar. Virei lentamente para ele, o rosto vermelho de irritação.

- O que foi que voce disse, Ronald? – perguntei, com as mãos na cintura.

Ele deu de ombros timidamente, respondendo baixo:

- Que Harry não é tão idiota assim.

- Ah, não? Não é _tão idiota assim_? – levantei-me, agitada demais para permanecer sentada. – Eu imagino que voce pense que ele é muito esperto mesmo. Largando a namorada em um canto para correr atrás de uma vagabunda francesa qualquer. Desculpe, Fleur.

- Sem _prrroblemas_.

- Então, Roniquinho. Ele é tão esperto, não é? Eu só espero que voce não resolva fazer de Harry seu exemplo de vida, afinal, Mione poderia não gostar.

Os murmúrios se elevaram a exclamações, e logo as vozes estavam exaltadas.

- Gin, voce tem que entender que essas coisas acontecem. – Ron tentou explicar.

- Elas acontecem, Ronald Weasley? É bom saber. – Hermione sentenciou, retirando-se da mesa.

- Mione, não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – ele gritou, mas ela já havia saído. – Viu o que voce fez? – ele ralhou comigo.

- Isso é para voce aprender a manter essa sua boca fechada. – respondi, ácida.

Ele saiu atrás da namorada, deixando um bando de Weasleys agitadíssimos para trás. Eu voltei ao meu lugar quieta, irritada demais para comentar qualquer coisa.

Cinco minutos depois, um belo exemplar de coruja-da-torre entrou pela janela, depositando um grosso envelope em meu colo e logo voando embora. Eu procurei o remetente e encontrei a caligrafia requintada de Draco. Involuntariamente, sorri.

- Quem mandou isso? – papai perguntou.

- Um amigo.

- Ei! Malfoy não é um amigo! – Carlinhos falou, espiando por cima de meu ombro.

- Ele pode ser. – eu respondi.

- Que história é essa de Malfoy ser seu amigo, Ginny? – uma voz conhecida perguntou atrás de mim. Eu espiei por cima do ombro e encontrei Harry parado perto da lareira.

- Ele parece ter mais consideração por mim do que outras certas pessoas.

- Ele não tem consideração por ninguém, Gin. – Harry pegou meu braço, fazendo com que eu me levantasse, furiosa. – Ele é um imbecil, e não é uma boa companhia para voce.

- E quem é, Potter? – perguntei, o dedo em riste. – Augustine, quem sabe? Ou voce tem alguma outra aminga para me apresentar?

- Oh, Gin. Eu cometi um erro, tudo bem. As pessoas erram. Mas eu mereço outra chance.

- Outra chance? Para quê? Para voce estragar tudo da mesma maneira que fez dessa? Eu não sou uma idiota, e voce não parecia pensar que aquilo era um erro ontem à noite.

- Eu amo voce, Ginny.

- Não, voce não me ama. Voce ama a minha família. Voce ama a idéia do tipo de esposa que eu seria para voce. Voce ama a perspectiva da família perfeita que nós formaríamos. O que voce menos ama sou eu. – eu repliquei.

- Isso não é verdade.

- Isso é verdade, e voce sabe que sim. É só parar um pouco para pensar e voce vai ver que é verdade. – eu respirei para pegar fôlego. – Eu não vou lhe dar outra chance. Não acho que voce mereça, nem queira, verdadeiramente, uma nova chance.

- Voce vai se arrepender disso. – ele disse, em tom de profecia.

- Eu me arrependeria se ficasse com voce. – respondi. – Agora, com licença.

Saí da cozinha carregando minha correspondência e deixando um silêncio estarrecedor em meu lugar.

Subi para meu quarto e abri o envelope que Draco havia enviado. Ele continha um pergaminho bastante comprido, com diversos nomes de música. Também trazia um pequeno bilhete:

_Cabeça-vermelha,_

_Para voce não esquecer do que eu lhe ensinei até a próxima vez em que sair comigo._

_D.M._

_P.S.: Encoste com a varinha no nome da música que voce deseja escutar e diga Draco que ela irá começar a tocar._

- Convencido. – remunguei, um tanto divertida, mas ainda bastante irritada com a cena que se passara no andar de baixo. Escolhi aleatoriamente uma música e recitei Draco, ouvindo-a começar a tocar. Atirei-me na cama, tentando esquecer um par de olhos verdes, como sapinhos cozidos, pensando em outro, de uma mistura de cinzas fascinante.

* * *

N/A.: Olá pessoas! Como vocês me fizeram uma autora realizada com um mooonte de reviews, achei que mereciam o próximo capítulo.

(mas nao pensem que vai ser sempre assim)

Obs.: qualquer semelhança com Notting Hill não é mera coincidência xD

beijocas


End file.
